custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Calesse's Outcasts
Calesse's Outcasts were a group of Paladrova and Matoran clad in Bohrok armor shells dedicated to put an end to Lanudos and his experiments in the Remains Alternate Universe. History Origins With Nuva being reawakened and only a small number of remaining Toa on the island, Lorani's trusted advisor Lanudos took it upon himself to find ways to ensure the Matoran's protection. He developed a method to create new Toa-like beings, which he dubbed Paladrova, by reworking the mechanics of former Av-Matoran turned Bohrok and creating a new body for them while restoring part their mind. Over time, any Bohrok remaining were used in these experiments. As Lanudos still required to create more Paladrova teams, he picked out destined Matoran to lead them to their transformation earlier. Calesse was the first to uncover most of this secret upon discovering Lanudos' laboratory. Shocked by the revelation, she set out to find Paladrova teams and tell them of their unsettling origin. Over time, she gathered allies - among those Xafri - and the group came to be known as Calesse's Outcasts. The group adapted Bohrok shell parts taken from Lanudos' laboratory to show him they knew who they were and by what sacrifice they were changed. Over time, Matoran sympathetic to their cause joined their ranks as well. Uprising One of the team, Xafri, had set up camp near the Farside Village on the lookout for Paladrova who might be traveling through the area. When the village was hit by a Forgotten Warrior attack one night, the survivors fled and found refuge at her camp. While immediately indentifying both Theran and Range as Paladrova, she never got the chance to tell them of their origin. As Xafri utlimately sacrificed herself to ensure the survival of the others, the two didn't get to know her purpose. Elegy After countless attemps at attacking Lanudos, the outcasts finally tracked him down and prepared an ambush. They send one of their newest recruits, one who hadn't taken up the Bohrok armor shells yet, to attack while the rest of the group blocked his path forward. Unfortunately Lanudos had the assistance of Toa Berwak, and their target easily smashed down the recruit trying to launch a surprise attack. As Lanudos used his Kanohi Miru to bring both him and Berwak to safety, the ambush failed. Later, the outcasts met Theran and his traveling group; while the first confrontation ended in conflict, Calesse gained the chance to talk to his teammates a while after. She also got another chance to tell Theran of their goals, but he didn't believe her claims, and left with his group. After yet another defeat Calesse mobilized her outcasts to launch an armed attack on Rhagard directly. When Calesse's Outcasts reached the city, Theran apprehended them. He made a deal with Calesse: They would join forces to defeat Nuva, but were free to do neutralize Lanudos afterwards. Caleesse agreed and the group joined the forces at Rhagard. This alliance wouldn't last long, however. With the Exonme killing the Outcast's leader, the group was in disarray. As they had no loyalty towards Theran's team or the Matoran of Rhagard, they joined Nuva when he took over the city. At the Battle of Rhagard most of the Outcast's Matoran allies were killed in the attacker's first strike. The remaining members then charged into the attackers following Nuva's command. During the battle, the rest of Calesse's Outcasts fell. With nobody following their cause, the group became defunct. Legacy With none of the Outcasts surviving the events at Rhagard, their ideals fell into obscurity. The leftover bodies were brought to the Rhagard Memorial and rested there ever since. Members *Calesse - Leader *Xafri *A Paladrova in red armor carrying an energy axe *A Paladrova recruit wearing a blue Miru Nuva *Four unnamed Paladrova *Four unnamed Matoran Appearances *''Uprising: Chapter 2 '' - (Xafri only) *''Uprising: Chapter 3'' - (Xafri only) *''Uprising: Chapter 4'' - (Xafri only) *''Uprising: Chapter 6'' - (Xafri only) *''Elegy, Chapter 2: Prophecy'' *''Elegy, Chapter 8: Siege'' *''Elegy, Chapter 11: Shattering'' *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' - (Group defunct)